The present invention relates to information systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to techniques for a compact focused search interface for searching business objects.
In general, current application suites limit searching to a serial operation where users must focus on one step at a time. This tunnel view implementation of search generally results in problems when searching on multiple fields. The presentation of the search interface is usually a page full of input fields, which clutter the search interface and may rarely be used by a user for typical day-to-day tasks.
By using these type of search interfaces, a user simply cannot perform a search while completing another task. Thus, users interact with application search interfaces like a mode. For example, a user is required to switch from a task oriented or working mode to a search mode. The search mode switches then to a review mode to review the results of the search. Then, the user returns to a task oriented or working mode after reviewing the results of the search.
Accordingly, what is desired are improved methods and apparatus for solving the problems discussed above. Additionally, what is desired are improved methods and apparatus for reducing some of the drawbacks discussed above.